Life or Death
by OhGodNoNoMoreCandles
Summary: After ending her friendship with Ino,Sakura gets in to trouble. A life of death situation. But who shows up to her aid? Her ex-best friend. But will she let her fall? Or save her?


Ino and Sakura both giggled as the two eight year olds sat in the flower meadow. "Ok now were going to say are favorite foods!" Ino said with a smile. And Sakura returned the smile. "You first" Ino said.

"Um...my favorite food is anko dumplings" Sakura said and fiddled with a flower.

"Mine is cherry tomatoes" Ino said and picked a daisy. "Here" Ino said and put the daisy in Sakura's hair. "See it makes you look pretty" She said with a smile.

This made Sakura blush to think that she was pretty. Sakura never saw herself as pretty or beautiful because of her large forehead,that all the kids made fun of. "T-Thank you Ino" Sakura said.

"You're welcome" Ino said. "Now what's you're favorite color?"

"Pink" Sakura said and started to stare at something.

Ino smiled at her. "Mine is purple-" Ino stopped for a moment and soon noticed that Sakura was staring at something. "Whatca look at Sakura?" Ino asked and moved closer to her. She soon found out that Sakura was looking at a pink lotus flower.

"What kind is that?" Sakura asked and pointed at the flower. She always asked Ino about flowers,knowing that Ino knew everything about them.

"Why that's a pink lotus" Ino said with a proud smirk.

"It's pretty" Sakura said and touched the lotus. "Ino?"

Ino's smirk so dropped. "Yeah?"

"Why are you friends with me?" Sakura curiously asked. "I'm not pretty or smart or any of those great things" She said as she hugged her knees and looked away.

Ino suddenly smiled at Sakura. "You are all those great things. And a great friend too" Ino said as patted Sakura's head.

"Really?" Sakura wondered and Ino nodded.

. . .

"So we can't be friends anymore" Sakura said. She was ending her friendship with Ino after finding out she liked Sasuke too. "We're now rivals" Sakura said and started to walk off,leaving Ino shocked and sad.

_~~With Sakura~~_

Sakura started to run through the forest with tears. "I didn't want to" Sakura whispered. She was going to the place that would clear her mind. The place that her and Ino found a few months back. Sakura started to push her way through the bushes. "Here" Sakura said as she walked to a little pond. The only people that knew about it was Ino and Sakura. They would always come here to play around and pretended to be in another world. It seemed lonely and quiet without Ino. Sakura always hated when she was alone. But no she had nobody... she soon started to cry.

_~~With Ino~~_

"I can't believe her!" Ino said with tears in her eyes. "After all I gave her!" She started to stomp away from were Sakura ended their friendship. "My hair ribbon,my kindness and friendship. She threw it away!" Ino cried in frustration. 'She's going to regret this!' Ino screamed in her mind. Nobody ever did that to Ino Yamanaka! She was to proud to cry in front of everyone. She she ran. Ran to the place nobody could find her. To the place that always made her relaxed. As Ino pushed her way through the bushes she heard crying. 'I wonder what that is?' Ino thought to herself and walked to the little pond her and Sakura found. She started to look around with wonder,to find out what the noise was.

_~~Normal POV~~_

"Sakura?" Ino questioned as she looked a the crying pink haired, eight year old girl.

Sakura jumped at the sound of Ino's voice. "I-Ino!" Sakura said and quickly wiped away the tears. She never wanted Ino to see her cry about the end of their friendship.

'The nevre of her coming here!' Ino yelled in her mind and let out a growl.

"I-I be going!" Sakura said in a fright and ran the opposite direction of where she came.

Ino suddenly thought to herself. 'That's the way to the cliff!' She screamed in her mind and ran after Sakura. "Sakura! Don't go that way!" Ino yelled as Sakura continued to run.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come here" Sakura said as she looked back. In a second Sakura disappeared and a scream was heard.

"S-Sakura?" Ino said and looked around. 'Wait why am I worried what happens to her I'm not her friend anymore!' Ino thought and huffed.

"I-Ino!" Sakura yelled and Ino followed the sound of her voice. Ino found Sakura hanging on the edge of the cliff for dear life.

"Ino help!" Sakura scream in fear.

Ino just...stood there.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled. You could tell by Sakura's voice she was scared out of her mind. But Ino just stood there with a terrified look. "Help me" Sakura whispered as her hands started to slip.

'Come on move!' Ino shouted in her mind as she look at her ex-best friend. Her mind and body weren't working together. 'But what she did to me!' Ino shouted in her mind again. You could still see in her blue eyes how hurt she was. "You chose Sasuke over me" Ino said with her head down,her bangs covering her eyes.

Sakura's expression changed. "I-I'm sorry" Sakura whisper.

The ture was Ino was just making up an excuse. Ino was to scared to move.

"Please" Sakura said,trying to grab on to something. But she just kept slipping. "I-Ino!" Sakura said as her left hand slipped.

"Sakura" Ino whispered so softly that Sakura couldn't hears her. 'Move!' Ino's mind yelled but her body didn't do what it was told.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as her hand started to slip. "Ino! I-I'm slipping!" Sakura screamed as her hand started to slip. But she didn't fall. Something had a grip on her hand.

"Sakura" Ino said in fear as she held Sakura's hand with her right hand,to keep her from falling. But Ino started to slip as well,from not have anything for her left hand to hang on to. "Sakura I-I'm slipping!" Ino yelled as they started to fall. Sakura closed her eyes and Ino did the same as they fell.

. . .

"Ugh" Ino said as she opened her eyes. Sakura opened her eyes as well. "S-Sakura" Ino said as she looked at the cliff. The cliff turned out to be only six and a half feet drop.

"Wow" Ino mumbled. "So we were never in any danger" Ino said with a 'you got to be kidding me' face.

"Well we don't c-cry" Sakura said and sniffed.

"S-Sakura!" Ino cried and laughed at the same time.

"I-Ino!" Sakura said as she cried and laughed. Ino cam closer and hugged Sakura. Which Sakura gladly accepted the hug with tears in their eyes. "You didn't let me fall..." Sakura said.

"Of course I didn't. I would never let my best friend fall!" Ino said and started to wipe away her own tears.

Sakura smiled as she used her shirt to wipe away her tears.

"Now let's get out of here" Ino said with a smile and got up. After brushing the dirt off of herself she helped Sakura up.

8 years later...

"Sakura?" Ino said as she waved her hand in front of Sakura's face. It seemed Sakura was in a different world...just staring. 'And in the middle of our shopping' Ino thought with a huff.

Sakura shook her head as she snapped out of it. "Yeah?" She answered with a embarrassed smile.

"Come on the sales" Ino said and dragged Sakura inside the mall.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned her best friend.

"Yes?"

"You didn't drop me" Sakura said with a smirk.

"I could've" Ino mumbled.

"But you didn't" Sakura said as her smirk grew bigger.

Ino couldn't help but smile. "You're right" Ino said.

Sakura smiled at her friend and Ino did the same.

* * *

**Lol! x3 My friendship with midnightvioletsakura inspired this story. We've known each other for over 5 years and still counting!  
Like it or Hate it? Reveiw! You'll get a cookie if you do! :3**


End file.
